Right Under My Nose
by Snape's too sexy for his robes
Summary: Hermione: Clever, Bookish, Attractive (when she wants to be) , head over heels in love for Ron (who we all know likes her, duh) Will they ever put aside their differences and admit that they love eachother? R&R plz! hope u like it! :)


Title: Right Under My Nose  
  
Author: Hermionerockz1807  
  
Summary: This is a Ron/Herm fanfic. From Hermione's point of view. She is in her last and final year at school. What will happen? READ & REAVIEW! Thanks! :)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters so you don't need to tell me that they are J.K'S! thanks..read on and review too! ;) hope u like it!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1  
****  
  
..and therefore, the goblin rebellions of 1623 did play a significant part in bringing about the amendments to the Decree for  
  
When was it? 1630? No, that was too long afterwards..I could've sworn it wasn't long after these rebellions. Where's my copy of A History of Magic Vol. 7? That'll have it in..must clear away some of these rolls of parchment.oh, here it is, under my Ancient Runes chart - I'll finish that later - right..amendments.um, Amendment Number 881 wasn't it? Yes! Here it is.Number 881.amended 1626.  
  
I finish the sentence, and fling my quill down with a huge sigh. The amount of work being given to us in our final year has, I admit, even me utterly swamped. Five essays and a chart due on Monday! And the essays all have to be over three rolls of parchment long. It's because we're taking our N.E.W.T's in a few weeks, they're trying to cram in as much as possible. I've done two essays now. I hope Professor Binn's won't mind about the last one, it's a little longer than he specified. Not by much. Just another roll. And a bit.  
  
Anyway, I should make a start on Professor Snape's essay now: The invention of the Wolfsbane Potion had greatly improved werewolves' quality of life. Discuss. I grin to myself, thinking of a particular werewolf of my acquaintance, and put quill to paper once more. But. "Hermione!" I look up to see Pavarti Patil hurrying towards me her long dark plait swinging behind her. She reaches the table slightly breathless. "Guess what?" Not waiting for an answer, she continues "Professor Dumbledore is organising a Graduation Ball!" She looks at me excitedly. "Oh?" I say, a little unenthusiastically. I really need to do this essay.my eyes wander down again. Pavarti rolls her eyes and coughs pointedly. I get the point, and look up once more. She gazes critically down at me for a few minutes. Just as I'm feeling decidedly uncomfortable she draws out the chair beside me, pulling out a lilac notepad and matching pen from her robe pocket. I watch fascinated as she flips through it rapidly, getting brief glimpses of brightly coloured dress designs, and scrawled notes on hairstyles, before she finally finds a blank page. "Hmmmmm...we'll have to do something about this hair first of all, you can't go to the ball with it like that.I'll check up on some hair potions, the one Lavender uses is good." she says, jotting it all down. "I'm pretty sure there's a Hogsmeade trip the weekend before the ball, we could get our dresses then." She looks up at me sternly. "Now what colour? Lavender says that she's wearing blue, so that's taken and you can't have lilac, I'm wearing it. Oh, and bear in mind you really shouldn't wear beiges or yellows, not with your complexion. So. Any ideas?" I must be staring at her bemusedly, because she rolls her eyes again. "Hermione! You do realise the ball's only three weeks, six days away? The Friday our N.E.W.T's finish? I suppose that's how you'll remember it." At that precise moment Harry and Ron walk into the common room from Quidditch practice, sweaty and dishevelled. They wave over to me as they make their way up the boys staircase to get changed. I smile back. Pavarti follows my gaze. "Thought about who you're going to go with yet? I have. I thought Dean Thomas, you know, he's been single for a few months now. Didn't he and Ginny split up at Christmas? Anyway, my way is clear. Lavender's going with Seamus of course.God, those two, they're off and on, off and on." I let her go on, using the opportunity to surreptitiously scratch a few notes down on the Wolfsbane Potion. Now, was it Eustace Loupe who invented it? I've got a feeling he was called Edbert. "Hermione! Hellooo? Are you even listening?!" Parvati's indignant voice snaps me back to reality. "Hmmm?" "I asked you who you were thinking of going with" says Parvati, slightly huffily. "So.who?"  
  
Unbidden, a sudden image of a certain redhead springs to mind.I shake my head quickly. Ron? Where did THAT come from? I try to think about the other boys in my year, but my mind keeps wandering back to -  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
I look up at Parvati.  
  
"God! You keep.hey, whats up? You've gone a bit pink" Pavarti looks at me keenly.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
Thankfully she carries on regardless. "I'll have to tell Dean what I'm wearing, he's got to co-ordinate.oh, that's if he'll go with me, but I cant see why not can you?"  
  
I force a smile. "No I'm sure he'll want to" I say as reassuringly as I can, while my face is apparently resembling a tomato. "Now who Hermione? Who would you like to go with?" she says exasperatedly.  
  
Who can I go with? I think about it. Well, I certainly don't want to go with either of them, that is Harry or erm..Ron, I think, but what if they ask me? I remember how jealous Ron got when I went with Krum, he might ask me.  
  
"I don't know......i expect no-one would want to go with me..." I say. Pavarti snorts.  
  
"Hermione Granger, do you know how many lads at the Yule Ball in our 4th year were looking at you? Please don't give me that, you're quite pretty, it's just your hair!"  
  
I smile. "Thanks Pavarti..erm" I say gesturing to the pile of unfinished work in front of me. She gets my drift and stands up. As she starts to walk across the common room she turns.  
  
"Right, well I'll organise another meeting nearer the time of the dance to finalise some details, OK?" Pavarti looks so eager I cant help but nod, "oh and if you're thinking about asking Harry to the ball, don't, he was soooooo boring!"  
  
She scuttles off towards Lavender, who's standing on the other side of the common room, and I watch as Pavarti pulls out her notebook yet again, no doubt enquiring just what hair potion Lavender uses.  
  
.the Wolfsbane potion was officially released in the late 1980's, but was in fact invented in the early 1950's. It was kept secret for this length of time due to the dangerous side effects which were discovered and recorded during the first trial.  
  
I look up to find Ron watching me work. It's very disconcerting.  
  
"Can I help you?" I say briskly, I REALLY need to do this essay. "Not to be rude or anything like that Ron but I really need to get on with Professor Snape's essay its due on Monday and I'm only halfway through it." He scowls at me.  
  
"All I wanted to ask you was if you knew where Harry was? I haven't seen him since training." I carry on writing all the time not taking my eyes of the roll of parchment in front of me. For some strange reason I feel a hot surge of anger. It's not.jealousy?  
  
"I'm sure he's here somewhere Ron, now if you please could you leave me alone to get on with this essay?" I snap. Whoops. That came out harsher than I intended.  
  
Ron throws me a hurt look and stalks off. PEACE!!!!!!!! At last! first Pavarti then Ron who next?  
  
.in 1951. The recording was strictly secret. The side effects were as so.  
  
It's Harry this time Merlin's beard how am I going to get this done?  
  
"WHAT HARRY?" I yell. He looks very taken aback. "I'm sorry..its just that I've got a lot of work to do, so please say what you have to say now and be quick." Harry is still staring at me open mouthed. He finally collects himself and speaks.  
  
"Well, I just wondered if you've seen Ron? I haven't seen him since training." He says slightly timidly.  
  
"He's just been over here asking the same about you. Where were you anyway?" I ask, still working. I see him shift uncomfortably out of the corner of my eye. What is going on? I don't care at the moment..really.  
  
"Harry if you're not going to tell me then GO!" I yell again. He jumps up as if scolded. "I'm sorry Harry but PLEASE tell everyone to just leave me ALONE!"  
  
I see he walk huffily over the common room to the boy's staircase to bed.  
  
A thought has just occurred to me. Why isn't anyone else doing their homework? I mean everyone really ought to be doing their work it is due on Monday!  
  
"RON! why aren't you working?"  
  
Authors Note: OH MY GOD!!! I've just realised how psycho-ish- Hermione is! ohhhhh sorry!! I hope you liked it anyway! more on the way get reviewin'!!!!!! 


End file.
